


Skyline

by pqlaertes



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Pantoum, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The women in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyline

 

___1228_

Watching the sky turn to fire,  
the woman with desire in her hand,  
is like the moon rising over a spire  
in a city on the edge of the sand.

This woman, desire in her hand,  
tells the story, in whispers and cries:  
To a city on the edge of the sand,  
came a pale man with flame in his eyes.

Promises, whispers, and lies,  
ecstacy turning to shame -  
the pale man with flame in his eyes  
and the woman who takes all the blame.

Shame and ecstacy, one and the same  
and she asks him, how much do you want me?  
She opens, accepting the blame,  
and her blood is all, earth, sky and sea.

She asks him, how much do you want me?  
And he takes her - his heart is a shipwreck,  
the taste of her blood is the sea  
and he drowns in the shape of her neck.

_1995_

He holds her, his passions in check.  
The promise she make of a cure,  
and the curving sweet shape of her neck . . .  
Oh, to stand in the morning with her.

He waits in the darkness beside her  
while the moon's setting over a spire.  
The promise she makes of a cure  
is the smallest part of his desire.  
Watching the sky turn to fire

=1995=


End file.
